


Denny's Eggs

by bisuroh



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Boyfriends, Crack, Crazy adventure, Denny's, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Lord Boxman - Freeform, M/M, Ok Ko - Freeform, Professor Venomous - Freeform, Romance, Voxman, crackfic, this fic... is something. ur welcome.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisuroh/pseuds/bisuroh
Summary: This is a story about loss.A loss of FUCKING brain cells because by the end of this fic my babes Box n’ Ven only have one left and somehow manage to fucking share it. You, my precious reader, are in for a wild fucking ride. Here’s the rundown: Box n’ Ven smoke weed, make out on a hill, hijack a car, fuck on THE corner table (you know the one) in Denny’s, and meet a mysterious creature.. Also, fuck you. The typos are meant to be there so don't fucking @ me in the comments.(A fic by the ‘The Voxy Bunch’ discord server. SPECIFICALLY by bisuroh on ao3, ryuukko on ao3, snakepalm on tumblr, Moonheart13 on ao3 & your-local-clown-enthusiast on tumblr.)Also, most of this was written to the Studio Ghibli soundtrack. Let me know how that makes you feel about Studio Ghibli now, yeah? ENJOY.





	Denny's Eggs

**Author's Note:**

Venomous woke to a loud banging on his door at midnight in the fucking morning. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he sees a little bitch standing in his bedroom doorway.

The bitch scurries to Venomous’ bedside and manages to stuff a joint in his mouth.

“Venomous. I’ve got a weed.” Amazing. The bitch can speak.

Venomous dead-on stares into the eyes of his fucking gremlin boyfriend.

“Boxman... Hokly shit??” Venomous utters out, he removes the joint from his mouth to inspect it. “Is this even legal…?” Venomous thought to add.

Boxman puts his hand on Venomous’ shoulder and speaks his wise remark. 

“Ven, is anything we do legal?” he deadpans.

Boxman does a backflip and then proceeds to go straight to the professors' refrigerator to eat his leftovers, including a whole fucking chicken. He only feels mild remorse.

Ven drags himself out of bed and joins Boxman in the kitchen. He knows he’ll regret it.

“Weed…” Boxman stares at the floor, zonked out of his mind.

“My cob, how fucked are you, Boxy?” Ven asks, staring at the mess of food all around him. He was too far gone. 

And to make it abundantly clear that he was high, Boxman then goes on to say “KJHEWKIEUFY I thought you said cowboy instead of cob hahahahahah.”

“Jesus fuck. Corn Jesus didn’t die for this shit.” Ven rubs his temples. “Get off of my floor.”

“I fear no god. I’ll punch him in the dick.” Boxman exclaims.

Venomous takes a long rip of that fat fucking bone. “Yeah, this weed is pretty snazzy.”

Boxman starts stumbling and after his foot gets stuck in a half-eaten can of ravioli he realizes it’s time for a nap.

“Ya boi ate edibles. I’m tired. Goodnight.” Boxman very angstily grunts. He crawls back to Ven's bedroom and makes himself into a blanket burrito, face down on the bed.

Ven can hear things. Voices. A thought pushes through them.

_ How long have I been standing here? _

Suddenly, the room goes eerily silent.

A scratchy voice suddenly BOOMS through his eardrums.

“_You need to go. NOW.” _

“Wha— WHO ARE YOU. What do you— ” Ven has a sudden realization.

“Wait... Cob?” His whisper echoes throughout the empty kitchen.

“_I AM **__NOT__** A FUCKING EDIBLE DILDO._” The voice now comes from every direction.

“**_GO_****_. _ ** _ You know what you have to do..” _

They need to leave _ NOW. _Ven slithers over to Box and flips him over on the bed. The drugs were kicking in. “Fuck outta here bitch... let's go out..”

“K” Box says, staring blankly at the ceiling without moving.

“Get up motherfucker.”

“Time is an illusion.”

“Yeah, sure babe. Let’s go.”

  
~

“Fuck the police” Box says, with the confidence of someone who has already been to jail. 

Ven starts laying down a sick fuckin’ rap beat as he stands over the body of a passed out officer.

  
[click!!](https://bisuroh.tumblr.com/post/187071657286)

“He was a boy,

She was a girl,

Can I make it any more obvious?”

“Cob, keep rapping over his unconscious body. It’s so hot.” Boxy utters.

This gives Ven a thought. “Boxy, let's go fuck on a hill.”

~

“God we finally made up the hill. I thought it was over once that spirit tried to sell us fucking light up sketchers.” Venomous pants, feeling regret.

“Yeah, it probably wasn’t a good idea to do ** _THAT_**_._” Boxy agrees as it was his fault the spirit appeared at all.

“Boxman, why did we walk exactly? Why didn’t we bring a car? I can’t believe we just walked 6 and a half miles high off our asses…” Venomous questions.

“Don’t question the universe. Have more drugs.” Boxman hands him the joint, too tired to stuff it in his mouth this time, sadly.

They get to a clearing. There are many teenagers. Lots of teenagers that were making out n’ shit.

Walking through and trying not to trip over sticky teenagers they find a nice patch of grass by a group of stupid, vaping teens.

They sit in silence.

_ 30 seconds later _

Brawl time. Everyone was fucking fist fighting. Someone was fisting a pineapple— and by fucking fistfighting, we mean fucking AND fist fighting. Often at the same time

“Wow...this place is what the kids would call.. _ wild _…” Box concludes. At this point, they’re sprawled out on their patch of lush ground, starfish style. Box and Ven turn to each other and immediately start to make out because they’re just that in sync.

Then a fucking bitch ass teenager smelling of barbecue sauce vape fucking speaks in his bitchboy voice.

“Get a FUCKING ROOOOM!!”

Boxman rips himself from Venomous and turns to the child. “U BEIN’ FUCKIN’ HOMOPHOBIC U LIL FORTNITE PLAYER?” Boxman screams.

“Wait what’s wrong with fortunate... Fink plays it” Venomous whispers. “Team Fortress 2 is better anyway, you normie.”

“Unfortunate.” said Boxman, “Suck my ass.”

The BBQ sauce teen shouts— “I PLAY TETRIS 99 YOU BASKET CASE” (Basket Case by Green Day starts playing in the BG.)

“WELL, NOW YOU’RE JUST A FUCKING NERD!!” Boxman spits back.

This hurt the kids' feelings, to which the kid’s boyfriend steps in.

“I’m so fucking ready to lay down,” said Venomous in the middle of this bullshit. ** _This was just like Arby’s all over again._ **

“You wanna fucking go??” The sad kid's boyfriend says in his obvious knock-off gangster voice.

“It’s _ my _ turn.” Boxys’ boyfriend realizes.

Venomous proceeds to jump up, stumble, and clicks with his fabulous heel (he lost the other one somewhere on the way here.. sometime between stopping Boxy from stealing someone’s noodle stand and stealing the cops AK-47) and proceeds to, now hop over to the kids’ boyfriend.

He kicks him in the fucking face; he pushes him down and kicks him again. He then grabs the kids keys.

[click!!](https://bisuroh.tumblr.com/post/187071673801)

(art by snakepalm on tumblr, also pretend he only has 1 heel oKAY— i just _ had _ to change the story after the art was finished _ hnnng _)

Venomous stands still for a solid ten seconds staring at the ground next to the unconscious kid. He turns and faces his boyfriend. “Let’s…… _ go_.”

But, suddenly, more kids came out of the forest. Turns out they were all in one big, sweaty hormonal polyamorous relationship and they were just trying to have a good time but honestly they’re feeling so attacked right now. Regardless, the teens walked up to Venomous, and (somehow) all audibly say at once: [click!!](https://bisuroh.tumblr.com/post/187071660421)

They then put the kids to sleep like the daddies that they are. You can take that sentence in any context you want. Actually pls don’t be a perv. Just don’t think too hard on it.

Ven puts on his favorite coral blue lipstick after all was said and done. “You know I can’t commit crimes without looking my best. But only for you, Boxy~”

They jump in the sad BBQ sauce kids’ fucking MERCEDES BENZ and STEP ON IT. They find out it FUCKING FLIES. Or maybe that’s just them being fucking high out of their minds. Either way, they’re in the fucking sky now! They’re fucking flying over the town of whatever town they’re fucking in and they have a moment to reflect as the warm smell of colitas rises into the air.

[click!!](https://bisuroh.tumblr.com/post/187071663431)

(alternatively)

[click!!](https://bisuroh.tumblr.com/post/187071667136)

“So….. that just happened..?” Venomous speaks, slightly amazed as he side glances over to Boxy.

“Yeah, it fucking happened. Get used to it, Ernesto has a lot more weeds where that came from.” Boxman says, keeping his eyes on the road like the good mature cyborg chicken man that he is.

“Your son is your drug dealer?” Ven questions as he turns in his seat to stare at Boxman in bewilderment.

“He gave me a gift card.” Boxy replies nonchalantly.

~

[click!!](https://bisuroh.tumblr.com/post/187071669376)

~

“So….. where are we going Boxy?” Venomous finally somehow thinks to ask.

“Denny’s” Boxman replies confidently.

“Boxy... no offense, but Denny’s **fucking ** ** _sucks._ **” Venomous cringes out, secretly caressing his pocket-sized Boxman body pillow.. in his pocket.

The weed is still going strong. Venomous starts to think Ernesto added something a little stronger... (Ernesto has a special sauce. It is theorized to be made of Corn Jesus and robot parts. #WakeUpPlaza.)

“Venomous, if you think Denny’s isn’t good you clearly need to be more litty, as the kids say.” Boxman parks the car on a fucking cloud and lights one up. He stuffs it in Vens' mouth for the second time that night. It wasn’t the only thing he was going to stuff in the purple man’s mouth that night.

“Skate or die, fuckers.” Boxman continues to fly the car and arrives at Denny’s, in the fucking clouds. After they argue where to park, they decide to park on the roof. Boxy steps out of the car and opens the door for Venny like the Boxman that he is. Venomous inwardly holds in a fanboying squeal over his boyfriend as he follows him to the side of the roof.

Suddenly they’re in front of the sliding doors of Denny’s; all Venomous feels is pain. He does not remember how either of them got down from the roof.

Ven looks over to Box, waiting for him to go through the doors. Box doesn’t say anything, so he decides to take a step forward.

Boxy stops right in front of the doors to stick out his leg and trip Professor Venomous.

Ven catches himself on the cement and snaps his neck towards his fucking boyfriend. “BOXMAN— WHAT THE FUCK—!“ Venomous screeches laying on the sidewalk in front of the Denny’s entrance lookin’ like a whole-ass sidewalk snacc.

“Babe, look, I’m sorrey I’m too short to grab your hand to stop you… but just listen for a second—“ Boxman starts.

“You COULD have grabbed my leg. What the FUCK. Also, you’re not _ THAT _ fucking short so WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!?“ Ven hisses out, very quickly losing his shit.

“What do you mean. That potion earlier made you the size of the Eiffel Tower.” Boxman remarks with a straight face.

“What fucking potion.” Ven actually starts to get scared at this point.

“Anyways Denny, I mean.. Venny, I just need to let you know... the staff at this Denny’s REALLY hate me after the coleslaw incident so we need to create alter egos or they will recognize me and kick us out.” Box explains.

“Uhh. Let’s do accents?” Ven shrugs.

“Yes Venomous, we’re Frenchman now.” Boxman says.

“Permet d'obtenir de la nourriture putain.” Venomous sexily drawls.

Boxman nods having no idea what the snek man just said but is too high to ask.

They frenchily push open the doors together like the fucking duo they are and immediately see the overwhelming pictures of all of the food they can fucking order. They stumble up to the counter, Boxy can’t make it so Ven puts him on his shoulders. 

As Ven stares wide-eyed at the pictures on the menu, the cashier dies inside as he notices who walked in, too mentally scarred to be able to tell him to leave.

“Boxy… grab it.. grab the fucking food.” Venomous whispers, already forgetting the French accent.

“I’m fucking on it, Ven.” Boxman non-frenchily claims and then proceeds to smack and grab at the pictures of the food.

They both get frustrated quickly.

“YOU JUST WANT US TO FUCKING STARVE?!? GIVE US THE FUCKING FOOOOOOD!!!!” Venomous screams at the cashier.

About every person working at the Denny’s came over to watch this display of bullshittery. They all freeze once they see Boxman. They simultaneously all at once have the same snippets of flash-back.

** _—_ **

_ “Oh, whoopsie~ coleslaw isn’t supposed to go there!” _

** _scared screams of on-goers_ **

_ “puT THE COLESLAW IN THE BAG—“ _

** _gurgling noises_ **

_ “why do you THINK fucking milkshakes taste like milk?!!” _

** _“_ ** _ PLEASE, I HAVE A FAMILY—“ _

** _screaming_ **

_ “HOO! HOO! YOU’RE AN OWL, I GET IT. _ _ FUCK _ _ .” _

** _noises of literal stirring macaroni_ **

—

”Table for two?” The cashier somehow manages to get out, clearly in serious mental pain.

“YOU CAN’T FUCKING COUNT, CAN YOU??!?! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!” Ven hangrily yells and proceeds to head butt the cashier.

_ Breathe _ Venomous_, _ just _ breathe _ he says to himself.

He hears someone stop behind him and tap on his shoulder. The drugs still in his system vocally tell him shit is about to go down. He hears it from every direction.

“Hey, aren’t you that muppet guy? The vampire count guy—” the ongoing watcher squeals out.

“NO?!?! MUPPETS ARE LITTLE TWINKS!!!! DO I LOOK LIKE A TWINK?!? Except for the Cookie Monster. That guy’s a HUNK.” Ven screamed, slamming his fist down on the counter. “I JUST WANT MY FOOD!!!!”

“Uh. Oh, huh. Well, actually now that you bring it up you kind of do look like a tw—“ The ongoer said with one slightly hesitant finger in the air.

Back to Boxman, you see, Boxman is currently daydreaming about Oscar the Grouch and how fucking hot he is. Damn, he wishes he could be Oscar. But he stops for a second to think “Damn this random on-goer guy is brave.” After Boxman comes to that conclusion, he continues to daydream about that sexy green trash man.

“I’m a TWUNK. I’M A FUCKING TWUNK COB DAMMNIT—“ Venomous screams, he feels ABSOLUTELY fucking done with this on-goer. He just wants to eat some food with his fucking HUNKY-ASS chicken daddy.

Boxman snaps out of his daydream and pats his boyfriend's shoulder with an understanding nod. “Yeah, bapey, of course you are. You’re my sexy twunk.”

“I AM a twunk…” Ven cried out, sniffling a little bit. “People don’t fucking understand...”

Venomous snatches a gun from his coat pocket, the AK-47; he can’t exactly remember retrieving it, but the voices told him it was there. He starts waving it around like a madman. “I’M SICK OF THESE MOTHERFUCKING DENNY’S GIVING US MOTHERFUCKING PROBLEMS.” Box was still balanced on his shoulders, his grabby hands reaching out like a raccoon.

“GIVE US YOUR FUCKING MONEY!” Venomous screeched as if he was a bird, rather than a snake. He has a fleeting thought that he may be becoming his chicken partner in crime.

[click!!](https://bisuroh.tumblr.com/post/187071671781)

(art by snakepalm on tumblr)

The cashier blinks at him before he somehow very calmly hands over 500 technos. 

“THAT’S. MORE. LIKE IT!” Venomous huffed, spitting at the counter.

“Let’s get out of here Venomous, I’m craving the nuggies instead.” Boxy whispers into Ven’s ear.

“On it.” Ven smirks.

They dash out and struggle their way onto the roof and hop through the open windows of the Mercedes fucking Benz. They get situated. It gets very silent, very quickly.

Boxman feels empty and confused. He stares at the stars until he thinks to ask a very important question.

“Professor Venomous, how did we get here.”

“Boxy, I have no fucking clue.”

“We may be in danger... I’ll go out and check the premises.”

Before Ven can protest, Boxy is already hopping through the window.

_ 37 seconds later _

“BOX you brought us to Denny’s??! You know me so well.” Venomous continues to sob on Boxy’s shoulders in front of the doors of Denny’s, weirdly hurting everywhere. “I.. fucking _ love _ Denny’s.”

~

Ven and Box sit across from each other in Denny’s, it is now 3:38 AM.

“So… what should we get?” Venomous looks up to Boxy and asks.

“Eggs... Professor Venomous. Eggs.” Boxy replies whilst angstfully staring at the closed menu.

“Boxy— you haven’t even opened the menu—“ Ven questioned.

“Eggs. Eggs… Ven.”

“Wh- alright, how many eggs?”

“**Eggs, Ven. I need Eggs**.”

The waiter walks up to the table and smiles, very scared.

“So w-what will yo-you have this.. fine... morning?” The waiter asks, shaking out of his mind as he remembers the coleslaw incident and all of those.. all of those POOR innocent customers that were forced to watch and experience… _ THAT_.

Boxy opens his menu just to be able to slam it closed, being his dramatic self.

Ven smiles at his beautiful, dramatic boyfriend.

“We will have eggs.” They say in unison.

Boxman then got up on the table, as he is literally a fuckin goblin, and sang:

  
“Oh, I frequently think

every now and then

of the glorious fruit

of the noble hen

Eggs, eggs, E, double-G, S-eggs

My knowledge of eggs

is tremendously wide

I've eaten them boiled,

I've eaten them fried”

([ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rc4pHlDueMs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rc4pHlDueMs))

“So how would you like your eggs?” The waiter quickly asks, obviously wanting to get away from these people(?).

“**Hard-boiled.** Give them to us hard-boiled.” Ven and Box somehow say this in unison.

The waiter leaves to go get their eggs, but before they could get too far, Boxman spoke. 

“Wait.” Box turns toward the waiter with the face of a serious-ass anime character that just lost their fucking family.

“Keep the shell.” he whispers.

“I’m sorry what? You have to speak up—“ the waiter politely speaks.

“DID HE FUCKING STUTTER?!” Ven fucking yells like the supportive fucking boyfriend that he is.

“O-oh yes of course!” The waiter says with wide eyes and a shakily half-smile.

“Yeah, we’re not fucking peasants, we won’t peel our eggs.” Ven grimaces at the waiter. He then turns his attention towards Box. “Cob Boxy you’re such a fucking genius.” Venomous wistfully says, being the hopeless romantic that he is. He then turns around and screeches “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR— GET US OUR NON-SHELLED SALMONELLA ORBS.”

The waiter happily leaves the fucking scene.

“Cob, your orb obsession is so sexy.” Boxman says to Venomous in a loving voice.

Box and Ven make eye contact for 14 seconds.

“Ven, you thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” Box smirks and winks.

“Talk country to me.” Ven moans.

They raw each other cowboy-style on the corner table of Dennys at 3:42 AM. Multiple people on the writing team are babies so we won't go into detail. Plus, you probably wouldn’t want to hear the details. (they do, don’t fucking lie.) [click!!](https://bisuroh.tumblr.com/post/187071677176)

Cowboy style reminds Boxman of Darrel and they have to stop, which is probably for the best considering the table was starting to feel too sticky. By the time they look up the eggs are freshly peeled and sitting on a gold platter by their feet at the end of the table. They don’t know when they got there.

After they search for their clothes and struggle for a solid four minutes reaching for Ven’s pants stuck to the ceiling they sit down across from each other.

As Venomous reaches for a freshly peeled egg, a thought comes to mind.

“Hey, Boxman.. don’t snakes AND chickens both lay eggs?”

“You’re right. These could be our children for all we know.”

“Let’s……... _ go. _” Ven says for the second time that night.

Ven tips 69% from the 500 technos he found in his pocket. None of the staff would ever be the same again. They stuff as many eggs as they can in their pockets (just in case of an emergency) and dash out. “Gotta Go Fast” is somehow playing in both of their heads telepathically. Just as they were leaving, they saw a man run into the back of the store, pick up a phone, and dial a number that ODDLY looked like 9-1-1. 

They both give each other a brief look.

Ven takes Boxys hand. “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’, Boxy?”

Box stares into Ven’s eyes and goes on to say—

“We need more weed. Also, why do you sound like a cowboy?”

“GOD I fucking love you.” Ven is head over heels for this man. He realizes this is _ the _ moment.

“Boxy... I have to tell you something.. something I’ve been wanting to tell you ever since you blasted those heroes with the parts of your dead children…I..I…..I LO—“ Venomous starts as he stares helplessly into the eyes of his boyfriend.

“PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!” They hear in the distance.

Suddenly, an employee ran over to them.

“NOW YOU’VE DONE IT, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! THE PO PO ARE HERE! _ THE PO PO!!!” _The employee runs back inside screamin' n’ shit.

“OH shIT— WE HAVE TO GET RID OF THE EVIDENCE!” They shout once again in complete unison as they hold onto each other.

They then proceed to yeet the eggs into the teens' car. They bolt and manage to outrun the police, running down streets and alleyways. They know they’re on a huge-ass cloud city and need to get down to earth.. but their getaway car is swarmed with police. They stop in a dark alleyway next to run down 7-Eleven.

As they’re catching their breath, they hear a scratching sound. They freeze in fear, yet curiosity takes over and Boxy slowly turns towards the noise.

Boxman starts crying uncontrollably. “It’s so... cute….” he sniffs. Ven turns and looks towards the scratching noise. A kitten. Boxy then goes on to beg his husband to adopt a few cats with him. Ven looks to Box to respond but feels the need to take a double look first.

He refocuses on the.. kitten. He can’t believe his eyes. 

“Oh shit, Boxy. That’s not a fucking kitten... It’s FUCKING CAT BUS?!” Venomous whisper shouts.

Boxy looks over and concludes that his twunk is correct. The large eyes of the feline focus on them, they have to cover their eyes from the blinding light. Once their eyes adjust, they see that the sign on its head declares Ven’s address.

“Oh Venomous, my dear Venomous you are absolutely correct! The cat bus is here to save us!” Boxy looks over to Ven who is now passed out and carries him bridal style with his total dad-bod strength into the large, oddly comforting feline.

_ “What a hunk” _ Venomous somehow thinks in his passed out state.

~

_ BANG. BANG. BANG— _

Venomous shoots up from bed, startled awake and heart pounding.

“Huh? What the..” Ven groans.

_ BANG. BANG. _

Blinking, he checks his surroundings. He notices a few things. First, it’s the snoring. He looks over to his side and his eyes make contact with a REAL rough-looking Boxman… clutching an AK-47. He blinks. The next thing is the smell.

“Why the fuck do I smell like pot and barbecue sauce…” He shakes his head. “No, you know what Ven, one thing at a time.”

_ “BOSS!!” BANG. “I HEAR YOU!!” _

His attention is suddenly directed towards— _ SLAAAAM _. Where his bedroom door used to be, Fink’s small figure now in the clearing. 

“Boss? Why are you still in bed?" She notices him staring at the broken door. "Oh. Heh, sorrey Boss, I’ll fix that lat— ” Fink trails off and her eyes widen as she starts to take in the surroundings and stench... and a certain _ someone. _

She stills for a few seconds in the doorway. She then makes a disturbed face. 

“You know what? I don’t even want breakfast anymore.” She turns and scampers away, not feeling the situation at _ all _.

By this point, Boxy is awake, rubbing his eyes groggily. 

“Mmmmhm… Professor Venomous? Why..” Boxman looks up to his boyfriend, as he does Venomous fondly reaches to cup the sleepy man’s cheek. Boxman's face goes bright red and he subconsciously leans further into Ven’s palm.

“Let’s get cleaned up, yeah?” Ven smiles.

~

The breakfast was very silent and uncomfortable, and not because of what you may be thinking. Fink quickly shut up over Boxman being present after Venomous promised an extra hour of videos game that night. Oh, no. You see, it was the breakfast itself. Ven was running low on groceries and the only suitable breakfast food he had in the house was… well, eggs.

“Boss are you okay? You’re not touching your food..” Fink frowns as she notices his un-touched utensils.

“I’m….. fine, Fink. Don't worry, I’m just not very hungry." He pushes the plate towards the middle of the table.

“Me…. neither.” Boxman follows his example.

“You guys are weird.” As Fink takes her last bite of eggs, they try not to gag. Fink leaves her dish in the sink and goes on to do rat stuff, run on a wheel or some shit.

It’s dead quiet. Ven turns to Box and makes solid eye contact.

“Boxman, I think we need therapy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that’s the ending. It’s nearly 4 AM and I fucking told snakepalm I’d finish this tonight and if I’m gonna edit this as well now... then I’m getting 1 hour of sleep. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT.
> 
> Also, they’re fucking idiots and hire Ernesto as their therapist. Use your imagination to figure out what happens next (hint: they end up needing MORE THERAPY.)
> 
> edit: i got no fucking sleep.


End file.
